


Art Masterpost for LEARNING THE BANDA by  formalizing and rei_c

by Banbury



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary, provided by the authors: The life of Jensen Ackles from a completely average childhood in the suburbs of Dallas to the youngest disciple of a voodoo priestess to a gifted teenager to a practitioner of his own in New Orleans, where he meets Jared Padalecki, the one chosen for him by his patron. (Or: a <i>bildungsroman</i> in the classic sense, except told in second person POV -- so maybe not that classic, after all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Masterpost for LEARNING THE BANDA by  formalizing and rei_c

**Author's Note:**

> My heartfelt gratitude to formalizing and rei_c for writing this outstanding story! It was so interesting challenge for me to capture its atmosphere and such a great new experience! I really like the whole SPN and J2 BigBang challenge, 'cause every year I have wonderful opportunity to learn something new, read great stories and make (hopefully) harmonious (if I'm using the term right) art.

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Learning%20the%20Banda/header-text_zpsewi4vcyu.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Learning%20the%20Banda/JENSEN2_zpsqn5uqtbq.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Learning%20the%20Banda/divider3_zpszwv8ncyx.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Learning%20the%20Banda/boyampboy_zpsjmbotlzc.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Learning%20the%20Banda/divider_zpsuaww66lo.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Learning%20the%20Banda/JARED_zps8s3elcrr.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Learning%20the%20Banda/divider2_zpsgjpt8yya.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Learning%20the%20Banda/Jensen_zpsytyqlcxt.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Learning%20the%20Banda/boys-text_zpsn1bzcxyd.jpg.html)


End file.
